DESCRIPTION: This core has two functions: Biostatistics and Economics. With respect to biostatistics, the core will manage and administer all project data, advise on statistical aspects of design and conduct of the studies, analyze all results in conjunction with the investigators, facilitate access to Kaiser Permanente (KP) membership databases, and provide assistance in training. It will use an established team of KP data managers, programmer analysts, and research analysts. With respect to Economics, the Core will develop conceptual models of CAM interventions, assess feasibility of collecting economic data, and evaluate interventions from an economic point of view. The biostatistical and economic functions are related, in that both use database, data, and statistical expertise.